This invention relates to air filtering equipment. Heretofore, many types of filters have been readily available for use upon an oxygen concentrator, but the particular filters involved normally are designed specifically for application to their own item of equipment, and therefore, can not be transferred for usage with other or related concentrators, by the hospital, medical technician, or even the patient.
As is known in the art, oxygen concentration has been available for use in the medical field for years. Generally, patients who suffer from respiratory problems, and particularly those with emphysema, regardless of the source or generation of the illness, frequently become so breathing impaired that they need to be hooked up to oxygen, for extended portions of the day or night, in order to effectively breathe air, and oxygen, and in some instances, to sustain life. These types of concentrators normally generate purified oxygen from air, and in many instances, they can achieve such in the range of ninety to ninety-five percent (90% to 95%) conversion of pure oxygen, from air, during usage. This type of equipment is well known and readily available in the art.
In addition, many other type of filtering structures have been developed for use in oxygen concentrators. The filters are primarily designed for use for filtering out any particulate matter that may be included in the air that is drawn into the concentrator, and secondarily, may have a tendency to dampen some of the noise generated by the concentrator, and particularly its compressor, during the separation of oxygen from the incoming air.
An example of the foregoing type of filter can be seen in the United States patent to Roberts, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,880, which identifies and shows an inlet silencer/filter for an oxygen concentrator. While this device may be effective for filtering the air, and attempting to reduce the noise of the concentrator, it is a filtering device that is apparently built for a specific concentrator, and does not have universal application. Secondly, it uses a specific type of felt pad(s), to serve primarily as the sound dampening material, in order to minimize noise emissions from the oxygen concentrator.
Other examples of filter structures, and as even used in concentrators or compressors, can be seen in a variety of earlier patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,210 shows a compressor, with filter structure provided within the air flow lines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,443, shows an air purifying cartridge for respirators, and which incorporates various types of filtration medium that are embodied within the structure of the cartridge. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,933, shows a type of a suction silencer, that may be used in combination with a compressor, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,877, shows a filter disc, for use for filtration purposes. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,339, shows a muffler for gas inducing machinery generating low frequency noise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,313 discloses a method for forming a cell filter with an exposed surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,460 shows a disposable type of air filter. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,720, discloses another filter for use with an air compressor, for a concentrator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,731, discloses a compressor muffler. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,721, shows an oxygen enriched air supply apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,410, shows a head cover assembly for a reciprocating compressor. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,931, shows a compressor muffler, related to what is disclosed in the previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,731. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,700, shows a filter housing assembly for use in oxygen concentrators and other compressors.
These are examples of the types of air filters for use with compressors that are in the art, most of them are custom made for their own specific applications with particular air compressors or concentrators, and do not have universal usage, as the design for the current invention.